That Thing Called Love
by AmyLucy
Summary: Santana has always had a hard time accepting who she was and sharing her feelings. That is until A tall, beautiful blonde named brittany moves in next door.
1. Santana Lopez

That thing called love

**Hey, this is my first fanfiction, i hope you all like it. I'm not sure how long this will last, i have a very short attention span so..you know. Anyway enjoy and it would be great if you reviewed on the things you liked and didn't like, but hey even if you just read it i'll be happy :]**

Chapter 1

Santana Lopez had always been distant. From her family and from her friends, Quinn and Puck, if you could count Quinn as a friend. They still had that love/hate relationship going on.

Puck was like a brother to Santana. He was the only one she could count on when she needed someone. It also helped that he lived only two doors down. Puck was also the only one who knew Santana was a lesbian. To which he reffered himself as he lesbro.

When things got tough for Santana she would go to Pucks, play some black ops and kick his butt untill she felt better. It was easier than talking about her feelings.

Santana's parents, Maria and Chaz Lopez, loved their daughter with all their heart. Although they disaproved of her late night partying and sleeping around with boys they never loved their daughter andy less.

Santana waited outside for Puck to exit his house. It was their daily routine that Puck would drive them both to school, even though the latina had her own car.

'Finally, I've been waiting for ages, what the hell were you doing?' Santana growled at Puck

'Hey, it takes time too look this good babe.' He smirked back.

'Whatever, hurry up lets go.' She said, climbing into the passenger seat.

Santana loved the feeling of walking down the corridor with people cowering from her. Santana loved power. It was the only thing that kept her going, well that and giving other students slushy facials.

As she opened her locker door a glimpse of blonde hair caught her attention. She turned to see a tall, blond walking towards the principals office. The blonde quickly got hidden from view by the mass of football jocks stomping through the hall like a heard of elephants, except the elephants had more class about them. Santana shook her head and walked off to her classroom.

'So, PUCK COVER ME, hows things with Quinn?' Santana asked as she sat in Pucks basement.

'Oh, great, I've BOOM! HEADSHOT! Never been happier.' Puck replied.

'Aww, Pucks going soft, YES! DOUBLE KILL!'

'Am not Lopez, haha, some idiot walked right into my claymore.'

'Whatever, we both know you are.' She smirked.

'No way. OH. MY. GOD. HE CAME OUT OF NOWHERE! The Puckasaurus never goes soft.'

'Haha, course not Puck. Well I better be going home. I kicked your arse again Puck. As usual.'

'Whatever.' Puck mumbled.

After Santana had ate her tea she was heading to her room when the doorbell rang.

'Mija, get that please.' Maria said.

As Santana opened the door she found herself looking into a pair of beautiful, bright blue eyes.

'Hey, I'm Brittany.. I've just moved in next door.' The girl said, sticking out her hand.

'Eh..h..hey, I'm Santana, Santana Lopez.' She stuttered, still lost in the pool of blue eyes, as she shook her hand. _I've never seen something so beautiful before in my life, and thats excluding me, _Santana thought.

'Well I just came to say hi, I'll see you at school Santana, bye.' Brittany said as she bounced off to her house, nextdoor to Santana and Puck.

'Brittany.' Santana mumbled as she shut the door.

'Brittany.'


	2. Cheerio's tryouts

That thing called love

**Hey, I hope you're all enjoying the story so far. If you reviewed this it would make my day, but I'm grateful if you're just reading it :]**

Chapter 2

"Good morning Lima, it's a beautiful day today so get your suncream and shades and head outsi-"

"SHUT UP!" Santana roared as her alarm clock went flying across the room, breaking into pieces as it collided with the wall.

"MIJA! How many times have I told you not to break the alarm clock? Hit the snooze button for christ sake."

"Sorry mama." Santana mumbled as she climbed out of bed, only to find her feet were tangled in the bedsheets. "SHIT!" She yelled as her face collided with the floor.

"And stop swearing!"

Santana stumbled into the shower as she attempted to feel fresh and awake for the long morning ahead. She would definatly need to be awake for her morning cheerios practice. Especially as Sue Sylvester was her coach.

After her shower Santana got changed into her all to familiar red and white cheerios outfit. Standing infront of her mirror, she applied her mascara, as she needed no other make up, she was naturally beautiful.

Staggering downstairs Santana took a seat at the table, laying her head on it.

"What's wrong mija?" Maria said, as she placed a plate of toast infront of her, taking a piece for herself.

"Nothing mama, just tired." Santana replied, nibbling on a slice of toast, butter dribbling down her fingers.

"Coack Sylvester works you girls too hard."

Licking her fingers santana remained silent, standing to retrieve her bag as she sauntered over to the door.

"Bye mama." The latina said as she walked out the door, not waiting for a reply. Unlocking her car door she wished she didn't have an early cheerios practice as she accually enjoyed her car rides with Puck. Starting the ignition she backed up out of the driveway singing along to Avril Lavigned song 'Everybody Hurts' as she never played any other CD in her car. She liked Avril's songs, most were sad and depressing, and Avril was hot. Santana looked up to her.

Pulling into the school car park, Santana sighed as she mentally prepared herself for Sue's harsh training regime. Climbing out of her car, Santana made her way towards the field wishing for the day to end quickly. Approaching Quinn,Santana placed an all too well know smirk uppon her face.

Santana stood beside Quinn, shoving her hands in her pockets even though it was a nice day. "Hey Quinn."

"Hi Santana. It's cheerios tryouts today. Think anyone will be good enough for coach to put onto the team?" Quinn sneered.

Glancing around Santana spoke, "Ha, no. All these freshmen look weak. Sue's never gonna pick one of these."

"Yeah, i think you're right."

"Quinn, i know i'm rig-" Santanna trailed off, her eyes wandering over to the tall blonde who just wandered onto the field, warming up.

"Santana? You OK?"

"Wha-? Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Let's go over and watch the tryouts with coach." Santana said, walking off towards Sue without waiting for Quinn.

"OK YOU PATHETIC GIRLS! MOVE TO THE FIELD AND START YOU ROUTINES NOW!" Sue bellowed through her megaphone, directiong towards the cheerio's tryouts.

As the girls started their routines Santana's eyes didn't leave Brittany for a second. The way she moved was mesmorizing. She danced with such grace and she flipped with such power. She never put a foot wrong unlike some others who tripped and fell to which Quinn laughed and sneered, whilst Santana never noticed, too infictuated on Brittany she didn't even notice when they finished. Still dazed from her performance.

"Santana...Santana...SANTANA!" Quinn yelled, glaring at her.

"What!" Santana snapped, brought out of her daze.

"Did you not hear coach? Two freshmen and some girl our age named Bethany or Brittany or something made it onto the squad."

"Brittany made it?" Santana quesioned.

"Yea, you knoe her?"

"No." Santana said, disappointment seering through her voice. "She moved in next door to me."

"Oh, well come on we have practice. The newbies get this practice off, they're getting uniforms sorted." Quinn said, stalking off towards the field to warm up.

"Oh, OK." Santana sighed, following Quinn, disappointed not to see Brittany danse some more.

Santana was standing alone in the corridor pissed. It had been hot and uncomfortable at practice and Sue bitched that tey could do nothing right, claiming that her dead grandmother could do better. Then Sue kept Santana behind to lecture her about not paying atterntion, and because of this she was now late for her first lesson, Spanish, although she saw no need to take the lessob as she was already fluent in the language. Slamming her locker door shut she jumped to see Brittany, in her new cheerio's uniform, staring at the locker next door with a confused look on her face.

Santana's bad mood suddenly gone she spoke, "Brittany, are you OK?" Santana mentally scolded herself. She never cared about anyone, not even herself most times, but there was something about Brittany, and she didn't even know her.

"Oh, hey Santana. Cool, you're cheerio too, it's gonna be so fun. I love dancing!" Brittany said, a smile reaching her eyes.

Santana was taken a back by her smile and also those piercing blue eyes. Santana couldn't help but smile back at the blonde.

"Erm, yea. So what's wrong?" The brunette asked again.

"Oh, i can't remember what my locker number is." Brittany sighed, a pout appearing on her face.

"Well, did you write it down anywhere?" Santana said, finding her pout too cute.

"Yea on some paper. It's in my bag. Should i get it?"

The brunette nodded, as Brittany searched her bag, a confused look appearing on her face but she couldn't help but find the blondes ditzyness adorable.

"AHA! Got it." Brittany said, looking at the numbers and turning the locker dial.

"OK..." Santana said, taking a pen from her bag and looking at her locker combo taking Brittany's right arm.

Writing the numbers on the inside of her wrist, "Here, now you'll know it for the resr of the day."

"Thanks Sanny." Brittany squeeled.

Santana smiled at the nickname, although she would have went all Lima Heights Adjacent if anyone else had called her that, even Puck. But Santana coulddn't help but want to be friends with the tall blonde.

"So..um...what lesson do you have next?" The latina questioned.

"Spanish, but I'm not sure where that is."

"Oh, me too. I'll take you." Santana smiled, walking down the empty corridor with Brittany.


	3. A lesson to remember

That thing called love

**Hey, here's chapter 3 and i'm working on chapter 4 now, not sure how long this story will go on for but i promise I'll finish it completely within the next month or two hopefully:/ I just want to say thanks to kiwi2410 who read and reviewed chapter 1 and 2. Thank youuu -hugs- Anyway I'll stop ranting and let you read chapter 3 :}**

Chapter 3

Mr Schue didn't even notice their arrivals as they took two empty seats at the front, he was too busy writing on the board.

"OK class. I want you guys to fill in the worsheets on your tables, call me if you need any help." Mr Schue said cheerily as he sat at his desk thinking of songs that the Glee club could perform.

Santana and Brittany worked quietly; Santana almost finished whilst Brittany was doodling pictures instead of answering the questions.

Santana heard loud talking near her and she looked to the left to find Brittany turned around pouting at dumb juck David Karofsky who was waving the blondes work in the air.

"Haha, look. It's covered in pictured of unicorns, does she not know unicorns arn't real?" Dave laughed.

"Give that back! They are too. They're just shy." Brittany said sadly, atempting to grab the worksheet with no avail.

"OMG! She does think they're real. What an idiot."

Hearing this something inside santana snapped. "what did you just call her?" Santana snarled.

"I...I..." Dave stuttered, scared of the latina's fierceness.

"You what?" Santana glared.

Karofsky coughed and regained his confidence, not wantching to look like a coward infront of his jock friends. "I called her an idiot." He smirked, laughing with his friends.

Santana swung her hand out punching Karofsky square in the nose, wish such force it was definatly broken. David fell backwards off his chair, clutching his bloody nose.

"Argh! What the fuck, you stupid bitch!"

"Hey! What's going on? Mr Schue shouted.

"Karofsky got owned by Santana." Azimio said.

"OK, Azimio, take David to the nurses office and Santana, you go to the detention room and go to principal Figgins' office at the end of the day." Mr Schue sighed, used to Santana's outbursts.

Santana stoof up and walked to the door still fuming at what Karofsky had said, although she wasn't sure why she was so protective over Brittany. She never defended anyone but herself, but even though she didn't know Brittany all that well she knew that if someone said something bad to her again she would do exactly the same. She glanced over at Brittany, to see a grateful smile placed on her face. Santana smiled back and walked out the door towards the detention room, where she often spent her school hours.

* * *

><p>"What you did was unexeptable. You broke another students nose!" Principle Figgins exclaimed.<p>

Santana was bored out of her mind. School had finished fifteen minutes ago and santana just wanted to go home. She did the usual and just nodded, agreed and apologised until he said she could leave.

Walking out of his office, Santana shut the door and turned around, suprised to see a blonde sitting on the floor, her back against the wall looking very anxious, next to the door.

"Brittany?"

"SAN!" Brittany squeeled, as she jumped up and threw her arms around Santana, burying her face into the crook of her neck. "I missed you. Thank you for standing up for me before. No one has ever done that for me before, never in my old school."

"Hey, It's fine. That's what friends do right?" Santana whispered, scared of rejection, hugging Brittany back, a rare gesture for Santana.

Brittany raised her head and looked at Santana, blue eyes locking with brown.

"Friends?" Brittany questioned, still hugging the Latina tightly.

"Yea." Santana softly spoke, smiling.

"B..best friends?"

"The best."

Brittany squeeled and swung Santana around in her strong, toned arms, loving the sound of the brunettes laughter.

Santana smiled at Brittany when she got back onto the ground. She couldn't remember that lst time she had laughed and found it amazing that her best friend, which she barely knew, had managed to do it within the second day of ever meeting her.

"Come on, I'll take us home." Santana smiled.

Brittany grabbed Santana's pinky as they walked down the corridor towards the exit. Santana glanced at their locked pinky's and knew that she would never get sick of Brittany's touch.

Their pinky's stayed locked all the way home, resting on the gear box. Brittany hummed along to Avril all the way home, which Santana was amazed to find she loved too and got her to thinking that maybe they had more in common than she thought.

Parking her car in the driveway they exchanged numbers and Brittany hugged santana once more then skipped off home, waving at the latina one last time before she disappeared inside which left Santana with a huge grin on her face. She loved how Brittany would come out with quirky comments and she loved how she had theability to make Santana smile more in one day than she had her entire life. _God damn it Lopez, you barely know her and you're already starting to let your feelings take over. She's probably straight or has a boyfriend back at her old school. Get a grip and control your feelings! _Locking her car door Santana made her way inside.

After her tea Santana spent a few hours watching T.V with Maria and Chaz, being more cheerful and talkative than she had ever been before which scared her parents but they made no complaints.

* * *

><p>Later Santana jogged up the stairs to bed, glad it was a Saturday tomorrow as she would probably commit if she had another Cheerio's practice.<p>

Changing into boxers and a tank top she got snuggled up in bed, playing with her phone in her hands.

"Just text her, you're best friends now. Stop being a pussy!" Santana angrily told herself.

Punching a message into her phone she quickly sent it to Brittany before she lost all nerve and chickened out, a rare thing for Santana to do.

_**Hey Britt, I'm glad we're best friends now, you're a great person and I'm honured you want me as your best friend. Sweet dreams xox -S**_

"Damn it Lopez! You sounded like a right soppy freak! She'll probably think you're a weirdo!" Santana scolded herself, face palming.

Her phone buzzed on the dressing table, reaching over she retrieved the darn thing that made her sound stupid and opened the message.

_**Me too. I've never had a best friend before, but I'm glad you're mine :) The family of elves under my bed are planning an attack soon, so I'm on full alert :} Anyway, sleep tight San. Can't wait to see you again. xxx -Britt**_

Laughing softly Santana set her phone on the table and for the first time in years, she fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	4. Heartfilled ice cream

That thing called love

**Hey everyone, sorry it's been a while, I was on holiday for the week, chapter 5 may take a while lobger as I'm starting school again soon :/ oh noes! But I'll work on it anytime I can, I might find time before I start school but if not then I'll try hard to do it during school days. Anyway chapter 5 will be Santana, Brittana, Puck and Quinn going bowling so that should be fun :)**

Chapter 4

"DIE BITCH!"

"Woah, Santana. Nice kill!"

"Thanks Puck. You're not so bad yourself." Santana smirked, playfully punching Puck in the shoulder.

"Whatever...SHIT! BEHIND YOU!" Puck screamed, nearly dropping his controller.

"I got him, don't worry."

"Haha, nice knife. You got last kill."

"Yeah, it was pretty cool." Putting down her controller Santana stood up, stretching her legs. "Well I'ma go now, go for an early morning jog or something."

"OK. You want some company?" Puck offered, putting down his own controller.

"Nah, it's cool." Santana said, motioning for him to stay put. "I'll catch you later Puck."

"Bye, have a good run." Puck said, fist pumping his bro as she walked out the basement door.

Running up the basement stairs, Santana shouted a quick bye to Mrs Puckerman and left the Puck residence. Walking out of the door, she turned left to walk the fifteen second journey to her house to find Brittany standing outside the Lopez home, figiting nervously.

"Britt?"

"Oh San. Hey." Brittany beamed, lighting up the world 10,000 watts.

Santana froze at the sight of her smile, a one similar climbing it's way up on to Santana's face. Releasing a breath she didn't realise she was holding Santana spoke, "Hey. What are you doing here B?" Although she certainly didn't mind.

"Oh, yeah right. I just wondered if you wanted to hang out? But if you're busy i can come back later or n-"

"Britt!" Santana said firmly, ceasing the blondes rambling. "I would love to hang out with you." Santana said, still smiling, a natural reaction to seeing brittany. "What do you want to do?"

"I thought we could go to that ice cream parlour and get to know eachother better. I love ice cream!" Brittany squeeled excitedly.

"Haha, sure. I'll just go change." Santana said, motioning to her hoodie and tracksuit bottoms, her usual wear for gaming sessions with Puck.

Santana returned minutes later in a simple tank top and shorts. perfect for the lovely weather.

"OK Britt, let's go." Santana said, looking up to find Brittany gawping at her smooth, toned legs. Blushing furiously, Santana was grateful for her caramel covered skin as it hid her embarrasment.

"Ahem, Britt?" Samtana coughed, as Brittany's head snapped up, her cheeks soon turning a bright shade of pink. "You ready?"

"Erm, yeah." The blonde whispered sheepishly, suddenly finding the ground very interseting as she and Santana walked down the driveway.

* * *

><p>"So, what's your favourite color?" Brittany asked, eating her rainbow ice cream.<p>

"Erm, red and black. Yours?" Santana replied, scooping some plain vanilla ice cream onto her spoon.

"Oh, mines pink. You like very dark, evil colors."

"Well they say opposites attract." Santana mumbled.

"What?"

"Oh..erm..I said we're like ying and yang, you know, opposites?"

"Oh, right yeah." Brittany said, not fully believing the brunette.

"So...do you have a boyfriend?" the dutch girl asked, her eyes quickly darting down towards her ice cream.

"No...not much into boyfriends." The latina whispered in reply. "What about you? You got a boyfriend back at your old school?"

Brittany snorted. "No. No one wanted to date me at my old school, girls or boys. They always talked about how stupid I was and how I must have been dropped on my head as a baby." Brittany snivelled, her eyes brimming up.

Santana froze, her spoon halfway to her mouth. Had she heard right? _Girls or boys"? _Was it possible Brittany liked both sexes? Maybe. Santana pit that thought at the back of her mind, suddenly angry, remembering the rest of what Brittany had said.

Putting her spoon down the brunette looked up, straight into the blue orbs infront of her. "Don't you ever believe that you are stupid Brittany." The latina said firmly. "You are NOT stupid, do you hear me? You're not. And don't you ever think otherwise. You have a different perspective of things in life and thats something them kids were jealous of OK?"

Brittany nodded as Santana leaned forward, cupping her cheek with her left hand and carresing it with her thumb, wiping away a stray tear that had fallen.

"You're not stupid Britt. You're not." Santana whispered as Brittany managed a small smile.

"Now gets me tha names of these kids, I'ma go all Lima heights on their asses!" Santana said in her ghetto voice, in a hope to cheer the beautiful blonde up. Brittany giggled and scooped up the last of her ice cream.

"Wait here B. I'm gonna get you another ice cream. My treat." The latina said as she got up out of her seat.

"Thanks San." Brittany giggled, truely grateful of her new best friend. "You're the best." Hearing this, Santana couldn't hide the enormous smile appearing on her face.

* * *

><p>"Did you have a good day?" Chaz Lopez asked, fist pumping his daughter as she passed the couch to sit on the single chair, diagonal from her dad.<p>

"Yeah, i hung out with Brittany at the ice cream parlour and park." Santana said, smiling at the memory of the day.

"Whose brittany love?" Maria asked, walking in from the kitchen, standing next to the chair her daughter was slouched in.

"Oh, she's my best friend. Just moved in next door."

"Next door? Well you certainly befriended her quick. Are you sure you're not sick? Maria jokes, putting her palm on a very unamused Santana's forehead.

"Har de har mother. She's really nice. I like her..a lot." Santana said sheepishly.

"Well, we'll have to have her over for tea soon. And her parents. Are they nice dear?" Mrs Lopez inquired.

"Oh, I haven't met them yet, but I'll be sure to ask them soon mama."

"OK, honey isn't it great that our little Sanny has found herself a friend other than Puck and Quinn?" Maria laughed, directing to Chaz, although she loved Puck and Quinn it was nice to see her daughter find a new 'friend'.

"Yes dear, it seems she's all grown up now." Mr Lopez joked.

"Shut up." Santana huffed, crossing her arms and diverting her eyes towards the T.V. Glad to know that her parents 'didn't' know that she was a lesbian, that would only lead to further joking.

Maria and Chaz locked eyes, giving eachother a knowing look. Smirking to eachother they went back to watching T.V and cooking tea, both knowing that the dinner with Brittany and her parents would be very interesting.


	5. Begining of an eventful day

That thing called love

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry for not updating. I had a lot of things on my mind but I really am sorry. This is only a small chapter 'cause it was supposed to be the ultimate four going bowling then breadstix but i only got this far so i uploaded this and the next chapter will be the day out. I wanted to give you guys something even though it's small instead of waiting another age for the full day out chapter. Once again I really am sorry. I hope you enjoy even though it's small :/.**

Chapter 5

Brittany woke to the sound of Lord Tubbington meowing as he scratched at her fondue set.

"Urgh! Tubbington! I told you, no fondue on weekends. Too much is bad for you!" Brittany solded, stumbling out of bed towards the shower.

* * *

><p>Walking downstairs, Brittany sat down at the table.<p>

"Morning sweetie." Susan Pierce called, buttering a slice of toast.

"Morning mom." Brittany smiled, playing with her slightly damp hair.

Handing Brittany a slice of toast, Susan sat down opposite her daughter.

"So, do you have anything planned for today honey?" Susan inquired.

As if on cue, Brittany got a text from a certain Brunette.

_**Hey. Me, Puck and Quinn are going bowling in 10, do you wanna come? xxx -S**_

Smiling broadly, Brittany let out a little squeal, to which her mom raised an eyebrow.

"Accually mom, I think I do have something planned." Eating her toast quickly, Brittany tapped out a reply.

* * *

><p>Santana was nervously waiting for a reply. Her hands were fiddling with her phone as she sat down at the table.<p>

"Morning mija." Maria called to her daughter, raising an eyebrow at her fidgiting.

"Morning mama." Santana replied, picking up a slice of toast, nibbling on it.

As Maria opened her mouth to question her daughter, the young Latina's phone buzzed with a message. Dropping the toast, Santana grabbed the device hastily, clicking the read button.

_**I would love to, thanks for asking me. I'll meet you guys outside :) xx -Britt**_

Letting out a squeal of joy, Santana jumped up from her chair and grabbed her purse. Maria looked up, suprised at her daughters outburst, but before she could question it, Santana shouted out a bye and ran out of the door.

* * *

><p>Puck walked out of his door with Quinn following suite. Looking up he spotted a blonde standing on Santana's driveway.<p>

"Hey, erm Brittany right?" You moved in next door?" Puck questioned, remembering the perky blonde introducing herself the other day.

"Hey Noah. Hey..erm..Quinn?"

"I prefere Puck accually. Yeah, this is Quinn, mine and Santana's friend. Can I help you?"

"Oh, right, yeah. Santana invited me to come bowling with you guys. Is that ok?" Brittany asked nervously. her eyes diverting to the floor.

"Yeah, sure. The more the merrier." Puck said, smiling at the blonde.

Brittany smiled back, squealing, clasping her hands together as she waited for Santana to exit her house.

* * *

><p>Brittany looked up in suprise as the door swung open and a frantic Latina ran out. Looking up brown eyes struck blue and a grin appeared on Santana's face.<p>

"Hey Britt. Hey guys." Santana said, glancing at Puck and Quinn before her attention was drawn back to Brittany.

"Finally, we've been waiting ages for your ass Lopez. I'm driving." Puck said, opening the drivers side door.

At this, Santana's head snapped round to glare at him.

"I don't think so Puck. I'm not gonna die in that car 'cause you were to busy oogling some chick to pay attention to the road!" Santana growled, pulling Puck away from the door by his neck.

"Oh, come on! That was one time. And I swerved and missed that on coming car. Jesus. Even you agreed that girl was ho-" Puck rambled, before being silence by an elbow in the ribs.

"I'm driving." Santana glared at Puck before swinging open the door to Pucks car and climbing into the drivers seat, hands open expectently at Puck.

Sighing, Puck reluctently handed over the car keys, knowing no amound of arguing could change the Latina's mind.

"fine, but i call shotgun!" Puck yelled, sliding over the bonnet army style, before leaping into the open passenger window.

Quinn rolled her eyes at their childlike behaviour, before walking around the car to sit in the back behind Puck, whilst Brittany smiled and climbed in behind Santana. Fastening her seatbelt, Brittany looked up to find Chocolate eyes staring back at her through the rear-view mirror. Smiling, Brittany stared right back as Santana smiled also, before starting the car and diverting her gaze to the road as she pulled away. Resting her heas in the window, Brittanay sighed happily before closing her eyes, not noticing the knowing look Quinn and Puck gave eachother.


End file.
